


Day 092

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [92]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 092

Grace was settling in for an afternoon of quiet nothing before Huon appeared at her door. After Pauline's death, Meredith had imposed temporary restrictions on the mages, it would be some time before she could slip outside the Gallows again. Thrask had claimed to have killed Pauline while she tried to escape and, while it had prevented suspicion from falling on either Thrask or Grace, it had made life difficult. Many in the circle assumed that these temporary restrictions would soon become the new normal.

“Why are you bothering me,” she demanded of Huon. The elf had shaved the sides of his head, making him look even more ridiculous than normal.

“I wanted to ask a favor of you,” he said. His soft voice grated on her nerves. Decemus had had a commanding voice, a man’s voice. Soon, when she had unlocked the secrets of the Fade, she would no longer need to play nice with weak men like this.

“What is it?” Grace said. Huon pulled out a book from his bag. The outside cover read ‘The Fade and Spirits Mysterious’ by Brother Genitivi, but the inside cover carried the title ‘The Dasher’s Men.’ by Varric Tethras. Grace wondered if this Varric was the same smarmy little dwarf who convinced Ser Karras she and the other Starkhaven mages were dead… and then left them to fend for themselves in the wilderness until they had finally been tracked down and captured anyway. He and Hawke had claimed to have saved them but they only made Meredith’s wrath worse when it finally arrived. Still, the fact that Huon had acquired a contraband book was worth the imposition of his company.

“How did you get that?” she asked.

“It wasn’t easy,” Huon said with a smug smile. “I might not have a friend who sneaks me out at night, but I can get things when I need to. The templars can barely read and clearly don't go so far as to examine anything other than the outer cover.” He flipped through the book until he reached a full page picture of a pair of dwarves. “I have been researching the plight of the casteless dwarves ever since I learned how they were used in the creation of a Harvester,” he explained as though Grace had any idea what a Harvester was. “They are treated much like the elves are in the cities. These are the heroes of this story and they tried their best to carve out a life for themselves dispide the whole world being stacked against them.”

“Did you come here just to tell me about your new favorite book?” Grace asked.

“Sorry,” Huon said, his smile melting somewhat. “The casteless dwarves all bear this mark.” Huon pointed to a tattoo on the faces of the dwarves. “I want one just like theirs. I know you do some tattoo work and thought maybe...”

Grace almost dismissed his request as a matter of habit but stopped herself.

“Fine,” she said. “But in return I have a list of books I want you to get for me.”

“Of curse,” Huon said, his smile returning. Grace stifled a sigh and went to find her inks and needles.


End file.
